


Pale

by shonn



Category: Alien Quadrilogy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 17:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonn/pseuds/shonn
Relationships: Lambert/Ellen Ripley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Pale

They would be fighting for their lives. They all knew it.

They could slip away, fade into the darkness that existed just beyond the bulkhead at any moment. Who would remember? Who would care?

Still, it was the nature of their jobs. It had always been a possibility, yet it was different this time, more real and intimate.

Lambert desperately wanted to feel grounded again, to shake off the growing panic that had settled inside her chest after Kane's death, his face, pale and distorted, constantly flashing in her mind. She saw no escape.

Except one.

She found Ripley in a side corridor, her cheek still slightly red from the consequences of following protocol. Lambert wanted to be sorry, but she couldn't, not now. Instead, she pushed Ripley into an empty storeroom, the musty smell of equipment and replacement parts warring with her own arousal.

She didn't allow the other woman to speak, did not want to hear questions or apologizes or promises. She just wanted Ripley. Plain and simple.

They undressed each other only enough to reach a goal, their movements fast but effective. Lambert touched Ripley roughly but with admiration, lust erasing circumstances as Ripley's fingers pressed in just the right spot. Lambert closed her eyes as she wilted against Ripley's body, heat rapidly dissipating in the aftermath of her anger.

Ripley kissed her just below the ear, and Lambert smiled at the chasteness of the act, her desperation dissolving into hope, untainted and pure.


End file.
